


Love me

by SayGingi



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: „Geonhak hyung, do you like me?“ Dongju asked the older in front of him.„Of course I do Dongju, you’re my precious dongsaeng after all.“ Geonhak answered with a smile. His hand was on top of the maknaes head. „You’re cute Dongju, how can anyone not like you?“And that was exactly Dongjus problem, he wanted that the older loved him more than as just a dongsaeng.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fourth fanfic!
> 
> This one has the most words in one chapter so I hope you will like it~

_„Xion likes to jump onto me or he sleeps in my bed.“_

_„Xion always complains when we don’t buy him stuff“_

_„I like kids that’s why I’m happy to have a dongsaeng like Xion.“_

🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸

„Geonhak hyung, do you like me?“ Dongju asked the older in front of him.

„Of course I do Dongju, you’re my precious dongsaeng after all.“ Geonhak answered with a smile. His hand was on top of the maknaes head. „You’re cute Dongju, how can anyone not like you?“

Dongju let out a huff. That was not the answer he wanted. He didn’t want the older to see him as a child anymore.

He was annoyed. Dongju heard everyone talking about how cute they were together, how real XiDo was, how much they love each other. Even Dongmyeong already said that Geonhak is totally whipped for Dongju.

When everyone is right then why hasn’t Geonhak asked him out yet? Dongju really liked the older and it hurt that he got threatened like a child. Geonhak always said that he is cute and hugs him, so Dongju thought he should dress even more cute so that the older would give him even more attention.

Needless to say, Dongju didn’t liked the attention he got. He wanted to get kissed and hugged by Geonhak, not get his cheeks pinched or his hair ruffled.

Dongju saw the older sit down besides Hwanwoong and went to the two member.

“Oh Dongju, do you want something?” Hwanwoong asked while Geonhak didn’t even looked up from his phone. Geonhak was always on his phone these days, always with a smile on his face. So of curse Dongju hit the older.

“Ouch Dongju, what was that for again?” Geonhak looked up at the maknae with a confused expression.

“You deserved it hyung.” Dongju just told him and left with a pout on his face.

During the night, Dongju waited until everyone was asleep and went into the living room. Oneus had a rule to always charge their phones there when they had a schedule the next day. It was so that no member would be on the phone all night and be tired the next day. Every rule had a reason.

And that rule was perfect for what Dongju wanted to do. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he was too jealous to think about what’s right and what’s wrong. So he went to Geonhaks phone, unlocked it, and opened the latest messages. Between the names of his members and Giwook was a name he didn’t knew.

Jang Areum. A woman’s name, and when he looked at the profile picture he was faced with a woman that other men would probably find extremely beautiful.

**Jang Areum**

**We should really meet when you’re on a** **break.**

**Areum noona, you know I we can’t…**

**Jang Areum**

**Aww, Geonhak, you really liked to spent** **time with me in the past.**

**Of curse I liked it, you were my girlfriend** **after all.**

**Jang Areum**

**Just already say that you still like me** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**You know that I…**

Dongju heard a bedroom door open and threw Geonhaks phone back onto the ground. He saw Seoho coming out. When the older closed the door, he saw the maknae sitting on the ground.

“Dongju? What are you still doing out here? Its already 2am you should be asleep, we have a schedule in the morning.” Seoho said with concern, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Dongju jumped up and run back into his room. Before he closed the door he looked at Seoho a last time. “Good night hyung.”

With that he left a really confused Seoho alone in the living room.

🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸

The next morning Dongju stood in front of the mirror in his and Hwanwoongs room. He wore a blue slightly oversized hoodie and short grey sweatpants. Dongju wasn’t that confident in his body yet so he really liked to wear oversized clothes to hide it. He usually wasn’t that insecure in the way he dresses, but the picture of the woman, Geonhaks ex, wouldn’t leave his mind. She seemed beautiful.

Dongju grabbed the hoodie and held parts of it behind his back so it would lay closer to his body. He thought that maybe Geonhak would like him more if he would dress sexier.

Dongju went to his closed and looked inside. He sighed when the only clothes he found where baggy shirts and oversized hoodies. He would need to go shopping, Dongju thought sadly.

Or maybe not.

**Hey, how long do you have practice today?**

**DongDongDong**

**Thanks for wishing your brother a good** **morning**

Dongju waited, but no new message came after that. His brother was such a drama queen!

**Good morning**

**DongDongDong**

**We’re having a free day**

**I’m coming over at 6pm**

**DongDongDong**

**But it’s my alone day with Giwookie…**

**Go get fucked when I don’t need your** **help**

**DongDongDong**

**rude**

Dongju laid his phone away and got ready for practice. He also asked his hyungs if they could go to karaoke later tonight.

“We don’t have practice tomorrow hyung, lets have fun before promotions start again.” After a little bit of begging his hyungs agreed, and Dongju could start his plan.

As soon as they finished practice Dongju went to Dongmyeongs dorm. He knocked and waited until the door got opened by his brother’s boyfriend.

“Hi Dongju.” Giwook greeted the older and let him into the dorm, where Dongmyeong sat on the couch.

“So, what was so important that makes me currently sit here and not in my bed.” Dongmyeong asked with a skeptical expression.

Dongju didn’t immediately answered but went straight to the others room. “I will need some of your clothes.”

“Wait, what do you mean with SOME.” Dongmyeong jelled and run after his brother who already stood in front of the olders closet.

“I’m going to the karaoke with my hyungs later, but I only have baggy shirts to wear. I need some tight clothes so I can…” Dongju stopped, should he tell his brother?

“So you can impress Geonhak hyung, am I right?” Dongmyeong concluded. Dongju should have known that he couldn’t keep it a secret from the older.

Dongju signed. “He still treads me like a child, and when I saw how his ex looks like I thought that maybe the way I dress is the reason for him babying me.”

“Wait, how do you know how his ex looks like.” Dongmyeong asked skeptical.

“Well…I maybe, just maybe, saw it when I went through his phone.” Dongju whispered while he looked at the floor.

“You. Did. What! Dongju you can’t do that! I’m jealous all the time and don’t go through Giwooks phone even though he allowed it!” Dongmyeong jelled at the younger. He couldn’t understand how his brother could be this stupid.

“I know! I just needed to know who he’s writing. I already feel ashamed that I did it, but I can’t change it now. So will you help me or do I need to steal your things?” He questioned the older. Dongju really knew that he shouldn’t have went through his hyungs phone and he will tell the older. Eventually.

Dongmyeong helped to search for things the younger could wear for the night out. The twins agreed on a tight black turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans.

“Now you just need to get the perfect make up for that look.” Dongmyeong said, while already searching for his makeup box.

“You know that I can do it myself, right?” Dongju questioned his brother.

“Yes I know that. You can do really cute and sweet makeup looks, but today you need something sexy. And I will be the one who gives you that look” When Dongmyeong found the things he searched for he went to the door. “Come out when you’re ready with changing into my clothes. I will wait in the living room.”

With that Dongmyeong left the room and Dongju was left alone. When he was done changing he looked at himself through the mirror. It looked good on him, but he still didn’t felt like it was the style he would want to wear every day. Dongju signed, he would need to get used to this so Geonhak would see him as someone he could start a relationship with.

When he came into the living room he saw his brother sitting on Giwooks lap. “You know, the faster you get off your boyfriend, the faster you can get on him again.”

Dongmyeong threw a pillow at Dongju and sat down on the floor. “Come here or I will not help you.”

Dongju sat down in front of his brother and let the other put makeup on his face. When Dongmyeong was done with it Dongju looked at himself in the mirror. His brother did a decent job, the eyeshadow was dark but not to dark and it looked overall really good.

Dongju thanked the older and made his way to the door when he got stopped by his brother’s voice. “You know that you don’t need to change the way you look for Geonhak hyung, right?”

The younger twin could hear concern in Dongmyeongs voice and smiled at him reassuring. “It’s worth the try.”

With that Dongju left the apartment to a worried older brother. What he didn’t knew was that Dongmyeong was actually so worried that he only stopped talking about it after Giwook picked his smaller boyfriend up and carried him to the bedroom.

🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸

Back in his own dorm Dongju saw the others being ready to go. When the member saw the maknae they looked amazed.

“Wow Dongju, what made you wear that?” Geonhak asked amazed.

“I just want to change my style. Do you have something against it.” Dongju answered snippy while crossing his arms in front of him.

His member looked confused but didn’t questioned it any further.

The night consisted of loud singing, a lot of alcohol and of course Dongju sitting near Geonhak. What annoyed the maknae was that the member still threatened him like he was a child.

“Hyung cut it! I’ not a child anymore, I can decide myself if and how much I wanna drink.” To prove his point Dongju downed another beer.

His hyungs started to get concerned. What made their maknae behave like that? Geonhak decided to speak up about it. “Dongju were just worried about you. Of course you can decide yourself what to wear and how much you want to drink, but you’re still our dongsaeng so of course we also worry about the sudden change.”

“Hyung seriously STOP!” Dongju hit his hands on the table and stood up while looking at Geonhak. “Stop treating me like that. I’m not a CHILD or made out of GLASS! You thread me like a baby and then wonder why the fuck I changed, are you SEROUS?”

Dongju wanted to leave the room when Geonhak tried to stop him but he didn’t wanted to hear any excuses he had enough.

As soon as Dongju was outside of the bar he collapsed on the ground and started crying. He thought that he was kinda lucky that the bar was hidden or else there would have been the chance that fans would have seen his breakdown. He didn’t wanted to worry ToMoons.

Dongju wrote a message to his brother and asked if Harin could come pick him up. As soon as his brother gave him an ok Dongju heard the door open. Youngjo came into his field of view and sat down in front of the maknae.

“Is Geonhak hyung angry at me?” Dongju asked while still looking at the ground.

“Nobody is angry Dongju. We’re just worried, and Geonhak feels really bad that he made you feel that way.” Youngjo answered in a calm voice.

“I think I fell in love with him hyung.” Dongju couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. He was worried what his hyungs would think about it, but right now the fear about the possibility that he ruined everything was stronger than the worry.

Youngjo smiled. “We thought this was the cause of how you acted the last months. It must have really frustrated you to always be threatened like a child when you wanted to get treated equally.”

“It hurt so much hyung.” Youngjo started to go through the younger’s hair.

“Geonhak doesn’t seem like he figured out that you liked him” He explained. “Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow. I can’t tell you to 100% what will happen, but it will only get worse if you keep your feelings to yourself. You two need to get through this together.”

Dongju nodded and told his hyungs that Harin and Dongmyeong would pick him up and that he would sleep at Onewes dorm tonight. Youngjo promised to tell the others and waited for the two Onewe member to arrive.

In Onewes dorm Dongmyeong helped Dongju with his skincare routine and then sat down on the olders bed to talk. Giwook decided to sleep in his own bunk that night so the twins would have time for themselves.

“Ok, what happened Dongju?” Dongmyeong asked after they put on sleeping shirts. Dongju stole one from Yonghoon because they would look bigger on him.

“Nothing really. Geonhak was threating me like a child again, like he said how I should not drink so much or asked why I dressed like that. I got angry at him and made a scene. I ran out afterwards, that was when I wrote you to pick me up.” Dongju explained while he hid his legs under the wide shirt. “You don’t need to give me a long talk now. I already had that from Youngjo hyung and he made me promise to talk to Geonhak tomorrow.”

Dongmyeong signed but accepted his brothers wish. He would just need to keep a close eye on Geonhak so the older would not hurt his brother’s heart.

And even when the twins would never admit it, they really liked it to have the others presence beside each other that night.

🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸

The next day Dongju woke up rather early, his brother was still asleep besides him. He had a slight headache but needed to get out of bed. Dongju hoped he would get the chance to talk to Geonhak before the other member would wake up.

He seemed to be lucky, because when he entered the dorm he could see Geonhak sitting on the couch. Now that Dongju saw the elder he started to doubt his plan. Should he really tell the older about his feelings and risk everything? When Geonhak would start hating him it would not only affect the two of them but also the group as a whole.

“Dongju?” The maknae startled from his thoughts and looked up.

Now or never, he thought. “Geonhak hyung, I need to talk to you. Can…can I sit down?”

“Of curse Dongju. You don’t need to ask.” Dongju sat down besides his hyung but kept quiet.

Geonhak let the younger think, it seemed really serious so he wouldn’t want to put pressure on the maknae.

“Hyung.” Dongju started with a trembling voice. “Hyung I’m sorry.” Now the maknae started crying and apologized over and over again.

Geonhak was at a loss for words. His precious dongsaeng was crying in front of him and he was obviously the reason for that. The older tried to calm Dongju down, and the younger ended up on the others lap while he was being hugged and assured that everything was alright.

“Nothing is alright hyung.” Dongju said while still having tears running down his face. “I fell in love hyung. I’m so sorry but I fell in love with you.”

Geonhak stopped his hand which was stroking the youngers back. That only made the other cry harder. “I tried to make the feelings go away hyung. I really, really tried but they just wouldn’t go. I’m so sorry for feeling this way hyung. I’m so sorry for ruining everything, I’m so stupid.”

Suddenly Dongju felt hands on his cheeks. He looked up and saw that Geonhak was smiling at him. “Don’t say such things Dongju. You scared the shit out of me, I thought something really bad happened.

“But…but it did something bad happen hyung. I fell in love with you.” Dongju said confused.

Geonhak started laughing. “Why should it be bad that the most beautiful and talented boy on earth fell for me? I’m so happy right now.”

When Geonhak saw the now even more confused look on Dongjus face he started to stroke the youngers cheek with his thumb. “Don’t look so confused. You will listen exactly to what I say right now, ok? You’re the most talented, hardworking, cute, handsome, beautiful person I ever saw in my entire life. I fell so deeply in love with you.”

“Wha…what do you mean hyung.” Geonhak didn’t answered the younger but placed a kiss on Dongjus lips.

“This is what it means. Son Dongju, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Geonhak asked while he looked in Dongjus eyes.

The maknae started crying again but nodded. “Yes hyung. Yes, please let me be your boyfriend.”

Geonhak started smiling even brighter and hugged the younger. They stayed that way until the younger calmed down enough to demand more kisses. And even when he needed to tell Dongju another ten times that yes, he is now his boyfriend, Geonhak wouldn’t care. He loved the younger too much to not tell him 10.000 more I love you’s.

“So, no more wearing Dongmyeongs cloths again ok? You have an amazing body, but I like to see my boyfriend in baggy shirts.” Geonhak said after a while before he gave the smaller another kiss.

Boyfriend, that was really something Dongju would want to hear more often from his taller and extremely handsome _boyfriend_.

🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸🌖🌸

Dongju actually told Geonhak that he had gone through his phone a few month later. But maybe it was while Dongju was riding the others cock so that Geonhak would easily forget about that info again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this~
> 
> I hoped you liked it, I'm happy about every Kudo and comment 🌸
> 
> Have a beautiful day or night 🌖
> 
> ~Gina


End file.
